


Walking Blind

by Sxymami0909, xtremeroswellian



Series: Ghosts: The Lost Year [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Angry Cora, Annoyed Lydia, Araya Calavera - Freeform, Cora does not like Lydia, Exasperated Derek, F/M, Gen, Lydia is done with your shit, Protective Derek, Sassy Cora, Text messagin, mention of hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora makes her way back to Beacon Hills after Stiles warns her Araya and her hunters are after her and stumbles on something she isn't quite sure how to take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Blind

**Stiles Stilinski 2:21 AM**   
  
_Araya is on her way to you. You need to get the hell out of there right now, Cora. Go to Beacon Hills._   
  
The text message had awakened her from a restless, dreamless sleep that morning. There weren’t many things that scared her, really. She’d been through a lot, had survived everything that people had thrown at her. But Araya and her band of merry hunters…   
  
They weren’t people she wanted to take a chance with. They were dangerous. She still remembered how long it had taken Stiles to recover after Araya had him captured for three days. It had been terrible. She didn’t even bother to pack her things as she fled twenty minutes later. She grabbed her wallet with her money and ID, and hit the road.   
  
She was on a flight back to the United States in a little under three hours later. Thirteen hours later she’d landed in Van Nuys. Two hours after that she was back in Beacon Hills. She was hungry, jet-lagged, and more than a little bit annoyed that she’d been forced to come back to California. It wasn’t that she didn’t miss her brother. She loved Derek. But she wasn’t good when it came to being around people for long periods of time.   
  
Cora Hale was used to being on her own. She wasn’t thrilled by the prospect of being surrounded by people again. It tended to make her feel caged in. Smothered. But right now she doesn’t have a better plan than the one that Stiles had suggested. She realized as she was digging through her pockets that she didn’t have her keys, which meant she had no way into the loft unless her brother was actually home.   
  
Awesome. This was going splendidly.   
  
Annoyed, she reached out and knocked on the door, waiting.   
  
Lydia glanced away from her phone and over at the loft door with a frown. She’d just left Scott and Isaac not long ago and she doubted the twins would be paying Derek a visit. She pursed her lips and pushed herself up from the couch glancing towards the spiral staircase uncertainly. “Derek, there’s someone at your door...Do you want me to get it?” She called up to him loudly enough so that he’d hopefully hear her over the water. He’d run upstairs to hop in the shower real quick and hadn’t made his way back down yet.   
  
“Yeah. I’ll be down in a couple minutes,” he called back, voice muffled from the bathroom door and the shower water.   
  
Lydia put her phone down and walked over to the door, unlocking it and pulling it open. Surprise crossed her face when she spotted Cora standing there looking like she’d swallowed something sour. “There go my afternoon plans,” she mumbled to herself as she stepped aside and slid the door open wider. “Look whose back in town.” She commented.   
  
Cora rolled her eyes, looking about as thrilled as Lydia did as she stepped inside the loft. “It wasn’t exactly on my agenda either,” she responded. She hoped she’d left some things here when she’d left a few months ago. Shopping was about her least favorite thing. At least after being hunted by werewolf hunters anyway. Shopping was slightly better than that.   
  
Slightly.   
  
Lydia arched an eyebrow at Cora’s comment as she closed the door. “Do you usually travel without any luggage? Is that like a werewolf thing or something?” She asked as she moved around Cora and walked back over towards the couch. Okay, she wasn’t exactly being friendly, but she and Cora had never actually gotten along. The youngest Hale thought it was okay to boss people around and no one bossed Lydia around. She sat on the couch crossing her legs and brushing her skirt down until it rested above her knee.   
  
“Why are you even here?” Cora asked, annoyance growing already. She really didn’t understand what it was so many guys saw in the red-head. She was such a know it all. And she was vain. The stereotypical popular girl that Cora had never liked.   
  
“Because I was invited,” Lydia told her simply, “Why are _you_ here? I thought Beacon Hills was just one of those towns you were passing through.” She commented annoyed by Cora’s annoyance. Yes, she was Derek’s sister, but that didn’t mean she had the right to question why she was there. It was none of her business.   
  
“Invited,” she said dubiously, narrowing her eyes at Lydia. “By _Derek?_ My brother Derek? Derek Hale? Invited _you?_ ”   
  
Lydia’s eyes turned to slits and she crossed her arms over her chest. “No by Santa Claus.” She rolled her eyes, “Obviously by your brother. Is it such a shock that he’d invite me over?” For some reason Cora’s words made her heart clench and Lydia wasn’t quite sure why. Maybe it was the shock on the other girls face, like why would anyone actually want Lydia around. She pushed the hurt away burying it with everything else and focused on her anger instead.   
  
Cora almost felt bad. She folded her arms across her chest. “I wasn’t aware the two of you were even friends.” It wasn’t an apology, but it was as close as Lydia was going to get from her.   
  
“Well then maybe you should check in with your brother more often,” she suggested as she leaned back and pursed her lips wondering what the hell was taking Derek so long, it’s not like he was an overly dirty person.   
  
Derek ran a hand through his hair and moved towards the stairs the voices he’d heard minutes before as the water poured down on his head were quiet now. “Sorry about that, who was at the-” his words cut off when he was halfway down the stairs and spotted Cora. He froze and then grinned a minute later as he finished his descent.   
  
“When did you get back in town?” He asked closing the distance between them and pulling her into a careful hug. The last time he had spoken to Cora she’d been adamant about not coming home, so Derek had no clue what she was doing in Beacon Hills, but he was glad she was there.   
  
“About a half an hour ago,” she told him, hugging him back and closing her eyes for a brief moment before pulling away. “I didn’t realize you’d have company or I would’ve called ahead.” She dropped her voice so he was the only one who could hear her.   
  
Derek arched an eyebrow. “It’s fine. This is your home; you don’t need to call before you come, Cora. I’ve been telling you for months you should come back home,” he pointed out before glancing around. “Where’s your stuff?” Derek asked with a frown.   
  
She gave him a thin-lipped smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “Back in South America,” she answered with a one-shouldered shrug.   
  
Derek’s brows drew together, “What happened?” Something must have happened if she left all of her stuff and came straight to Beacon Hills.   
  
“She probably got on someone’s bad side,” Lydia mumbled from her position on the couch.   
  
She shot Lydia a nasty look before looking back at Derek. “It doesn’t matter. I’ll just buy new junk. I probably left stuff here, right?” She hoped there was at least a set of clothes because she was exhausted and ready to sleep for a few hours.   
  
Derek glanced between Cora and Lydia and pursed his lips holding in a sigh. He had forgotten that they didn’t exactly get along. He caught his sister’s gaze and nodded. “Yeah, I put the stuff you left here in the second bedroom upstairs after I renovated.”   
  
“Thanks.” She studied him for a moment, then glanced at Lydia again before heading for the stairs without another word.   
  
Lydia watched Cora go and rolled her eyes at the other girl’s attitude. She uncrossed her legs and stood. “I should probably go.” She told him keeping her tone light.   
  
Derek frowned as he watched Cora disappear up the stairs. “Something’s wrong,” he said, troubled.   
  
“Agreed,” Lydia said with a tone that suggested he was stating the obvious. “People don’t just come home from across the globe with none of their stuff for fun. She’s obviously in some kind of trouble.” She surmised and then realized maybe right now wasn’t the right moment to be snarky. She and Derek were friends...kind of, it was complicated.   
  
He had spent the last four months helping Scott pull her out of her wallowing and he’d been there for her more times than she could count. Lydia wasn’t sure why he had bothered because it wasn’t like they were exactly friends before. But she was glad he was there. It was only since last month that things between them had changed on a more physical level.   
  
Lydia hesitated as she took a step forward and rested a hand on his arm facing his back, “Sorry,” she said genuinely, “Is there anything I can do?” She asked.   
  
He glanced back at her, pursing his lips. “No. I don’t think so. I just need to figure out what happened.”   
  
Lydia dropped her hand and walked around Derek so she was standing in front of him. She angled her head to the side, a small smile pulling at her lips. “Well you know, there’s this new concept people all over have been trying when they want to find something out,” Lydia told him keeping her tone casual, but there was good natured humor in her gaze. “You could ask.”   
  
He smirked at her, arching an eyebrow. “You’ve _met_ my sister, right? She’s a Hale. We don’t really discuss things until we don’t have a choice.” He paused, giving her a knowing look. “I think you can be an honorary Hale, actually.”   
  
“I have met your sister...unfortunately.” Lydia replied with a grin before arching an eyebrow at his comment. “I discuss things just fine. Besides unlike you Hale’s I’m not the least bit stoic and mysterious,” she joked. “Though you’re lacking in the mysteriousness lately. But still.” She commented.   
  
He gave her a dubious look. “Uh huh.” He shook his head, heading for the stairs. “And I’m always mysterious.”   
  
“Whatever you need to tell yourself to get through the day,” Lydia called out good naturedly as she watched him head for the stairs debating on whether or not she should stick around.   
  
Derek shook his head at her comment, the hint of a smile on his face as he walked up the stairs to find Cora. He spotted the open door to the guest bedroom and knocked lightly as he leaned in the doorway. “Find some clothes?” He asked his tone light.   
  
“I did. One set. Guess I’m set ‘til tomorrow.” She’d already changed and was sitting on the mattress, rubbing a hand over her face tiredly.   
  
Derek stood there silently for a minute, arms resting over his chest as he studied his sister closely. “What happened Cora?”   
  
Cora was silent for a moment. “Spanish hunters. Araya.” She turned her head to look at him, meeting his eyes. “I got out before they found me.” Thanks to Stiles, but she didn’t mention that. No one really spoke his name, and she didn’t think Stiles would want her to tell him about his involvement anyway.   
  
Concern colored Derek’s features as he stepped into the room, brows furrowed. “How did they find you there?” He asked with a shake of his head. “You should have come home months ago.” He told her his voice serious. He didn’t like that she’d been out there all by herself and knowing that the same hunters who kidnapped Scott had been after her, well it wasn’t good.   
  
She shrugged. “I have no idea. They’re good, I guess.” At what they did anyway. They certainly weren’t good in general. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes at his remark about coming home months ago, though. Stiles had been telling her the same damn thing since she’d seen him in January. “It’s fine, Derek. I’m fine.” She was always fine.   
  
“Yeah, you’re fine now because you’re home and you’ve got a pack here.” He told her quietly as he stepped further into the room and sat on the bed beside her. “You got away clean?” He asked wanting to make sure they weren’t going to follow her back to the town.   
  
“I took the long route to the airport,” she told him. She hadn’t been about to lead hunters back to Derek. Or any of the other wolves in Beacon Hills, for that matter. “They didn’t follow me.”   
  
Derek nodded. “Well even if you’re not glad to be back I’m glad you’re here.” He sent her a sideways glance, “You are staying...right?” He asked.   
  
She sighed softly. “I’m glad to see you, Derek,” she said quietly. “I’m just…” She shrugged. “Beacon Hills is...Beacon Hills.”   
  
“Beacon Hills is home.” He told her simply, “It’ll be fine. You’ll see.” Derek reached out and rested a hand on her arm, “You’ll be safe here and you know Scott will welcome you into the pack without question.” He added.   
  
She couldn’t help but make a face at the mention of Scott. The only one out of that kid’s whole pack that she even liked was god only knew where doing god only knew what. “So you’re officially part of his pack now?”   
  
“Don’t make that face,” Derek said before shrugging, “I don’t know if I’d say officially, but I’ve been considering the option more and more lately. Plus I guess technically I’m already part of it unofficially I guess.” Ever since what happened with the Nogitsune four months back, he’d been helping Scott. Lydia had asked him more than once why he didn’t just join the pack officially since he was pretty much an honorary member anyway and he guessed she was right.   
  
Cora sighed. “Well, I’m not making any promises when it comes to McCall and the whole pack thing. But I’m here right now and I’m not planning to leave right away.” It was the best she could do right now. She just hoped it was enough.   
  
Derek knew that was as good as he was going to get for the moment, so he’d take it. “Well then you’re going to need some stuff.” He glanced around the mostly empty room. “I’m not great with the whole...shopping thing. But Lydia is downstairs…” He said letting his voice trail off realizing she probably wouldn’t love _that_ idea.   
  
A short laugh escaped her. “Yeah. I think I can buy clothes for myself, by myself, but thank you for making me laugh.” She smirked at him. “It’ll wait ‘til tomorrow though. I’m exhausted. Also flying blows. For the record.”   
  
Derek smirked at her words and shook his head, “You never did like flying.” He commented as he pushed himself up and turned to face her. “I’ll let you get some rest, if you need anything I’ll be downstairs,” he told her before walking to the door. He paused and turned, “I’m glad you’re home.” He repeated his earlier words quietly.   
  
She smiled faintly as she stretched out on the bed. “Thanks, Derek.”   
  
He nodded and closed the door on his way out heading back downstairs. He spotted Lydia on the couch looking through a book.   
  
Lydia glanced up when she heard Derek’s feet on the stairs. She closed the book on her lap and arched an eyebrow. “Did the asking method work?” She inquired.   
  
“Yeah.” He pursed his lips. “The hunters who kidnapped Scott were onto her.”   
  
Lydia’s expression sobered and she leaned forward. “How’d they find her? Your sister doesn’t seem like she draws a lot of attention to herself.” She asked confused, “She seems okay...she is okay right?” Lydia asked hesitantly. She’d had the displeasure of feeling some of what the hunters were up to, the voices she’d heard and nightmares she’d had helped them find Scott, but she knew it had been a lot worse than what she saw.   
  
“I have no idea. I’m not sure she knows how they found her either.” If she did, she wasn’t eager to share. “But yeah, she’s okay.” Not thrilled to be in Beacon Hills, obviously, but she was physically fine.   
  
Lydia nodded. “Well that’s good at least,” she said while tapping her fingers lightly on the book. “Well I’m sure that you want to spend some time with your sister, so I should probably go and let you do that.” She suggested as she leaned forward and placed the book on the table.   
  
He wanted to tell her that she didn’t need to go, but considering how much she and Cora didn’t like one another, he knew he wasn’t going to end up getting anymore out of his sister until Lydia left. Hopefully if they spent a little time together at some point, they’d both get over their issues. “I’ll give you a call later,” he told her.   
  
Lydia nodded, “Sounds good.” She said as she squeezed his arm gently for a minute and then turned to grab her bag and phone. “Talk to you later,” she called out lightly while making her way to the door.   
  
Derek watched her go with a small smile and then sighed as he glanced toward the stairs. He had a feeling getting information out of his little sister wasn’t going to be an easy task.   


______

  
  
Derek shut the stove off and lifted the pan shaking the scrambled eggs off onto the clean plate beside him. It was just after eleven and he’d been up for hours waiting for Cora to wake up. But unfortunately Derek wasn’t exactly known for his patience so he decided on making breakfast knowing the smell would wake her up.   
  
He tossed a few pieces of bacon on the plate and lifted the fork placing it on the plate. Derek heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs and he grinned as he lifted the plate, grabbing the glass of orange juice and stepping into the living room where the coffee table was. “Well aren’t you just a ray of sunshine,” he joked, “Breakfast?”   
  
She grunted, raking a hand through her messy hair. “I was on a plane for thirteen hours, Derek,” she reminded him. “Jet lag blows.” But she did reach out to take the plate and the juice. “Thanks.” She popped a piece of bacon in her mouth and then picked up the fork as she sank down on the couch.   
  
Derek watched her for a minute hesitating. He wasn’t really good with the whole making conversation thing even with Cora who was his family. And he wasn’t sure how to approach the topic other than being blunt. “So, how do you think Araya found you?” He asked crossing his arms over his chest as he studied his sister intently.   
  
She had a pretty good idea of how Araya found her, even though she was more than mildly surprised it had taken her that long. It had been months since Columbia. She shrugged. “They’re good trackers?”   
  
Derek frowned, “I thought you were better at covering your tracks,” he paused wincing at his words. That hadn’t exactly come out right. “What I mean--meant is that I figured you were far enough away from where it happened that they wouldn't be able to track you back.” He paused, “Plus like you said, Araya and her people are good trackers. Better than that even, she helped train the Argents.” He told his sister.   
  
“And yet it took four months for them to find you? That seems kind of excessive.” Derek shifted on his feet, “You didn’t have another run in with her did you?”   
  
Cora just arched an eyebrow at _that_ comment. “I was far enough away. Or I thought I was. I was about as far south as it gets. But they’re dogged and resourceful. They know I helped Scott escape and she obviously wanted a little payback.” She shrugged and took another bite of food.   
  
“I didn’t have another run in. Maybe they got sidetracked with something else.” Like trying to find _Stiles._   
  
Derek watched his sister for a minute before pursing his lips. “Cora, if there’s something else going on you know that you can tell me right?”   
  
“I know.” She looked up at him. “There’s nothing else going on. A friend let me know they were heading in my direction and I took off. It’s pretty much the end of the story.” And it really was as far as she was concerned. She didn’t regret helping save Scott, even if he wasn’t her favorite person.   
  
Derek cocked his head to the side, “What friend? I thought the appeal of South America was not knowing anyone there,” he joked. He could see that she was fine, but he couldn’t help the voice in the back of his head saying she wasn’t telling him everything. Call it instinct, but Derek was pretty sure there was something he was missing.   
  
“Contrary to popular belief, I am capable of having a friend,” Cora told him, shoveling a bite of egg into her mouth.   
  
Derek blinked. “I know, I wasn’t, I just meant,” he sighed, “I wasn’t sure if I knew your friend. I wasn’t trying to imply you couldn’t have one, of course you can.” Derek scratched the back of his neck; this wasn’t going how he planned.   
  
Cora felt guilty at the look on his face. “You don’t.” At least not really. It wasn’t like Stiles and Derek had ever been actual friends from what she’d been able to ascertain. Reluctant allies at best. “Sorry. I’m still kind of tired.” And defensive and moody, which came from equal parts of fleeing her apartment in the middle of the night with only the clothes on her back and her phone and wallet, and from finding Lydia there when she’d arrived.   
  
Derek nodded and walked over to the chair across from her. He sat down and leaned back, “What’s on your mind?” He asked calmly able to sense that tired wasn’t the only thing she was feeling.   
  
“Just kind of sick of hunters,” she said honestly. Hunters had been disrupting her life for most of her life and it was aggravating.   
  
Derek snorted, “Yes well, you don’t have to worry about that here.” He pointed out as he leaned forward. “You should talk to Scott.” He commented. “I think it would be good for you to join his pack.” He said quietly, “He’s a good guy and it’ll keep you safe.”   
  
“We’ll see,” Cora said skeptically. Granted, Scott might kind of owe her for helping save his life, but really, she didn’t feel like she could take credit for that all things considered.   
  
Derek sighed, “I guess I’m going to have to deal with that as an answer,” he said with a smirk. “What are you planning to do about your stuff? Do you want me to take you to get some?” He asked, “I can drive you downtown and you can tell me more about South America and what exactly you did there and about the local hunters,” he suggested knowing he was probably pushing his luck. But it was only because Derek was concerned.   
  
She knew he was concerned, but she was really used to having her space. And not having to answer a lot of questions from people. She liked it that way. Little sister or not, she’d been on her own more often than not in her life. At least since the fire that had killed their family. “Actually I kinda thought I’d just walk. I didn’t have a car in South America so I’m used to it. It’ll give me time to get re-acquainted with Beacon Hills.”   
  
Derek rubbed the back of his head and nodded, “Yeah, okay.” He stood and slid his hand into his pocket pulling out his credit card and placing it on the table. “I’ll just be upstairs if you need anything.” He could tell he’d pushed enough for one day and the last thing Derek wanted to do was make her feel cornered and have her take off again.   
  
“You need anything while I’m out?” she offered, wanting things to be okay between them even if she didn’t want to talk about South America and hunters anymore.   
  
Derek shook his head, “I’m good for the moment,” he said with a smile. He walked over and pressed a hand against her shoulder briefly squeezing it before releasing her and moving to the stairs. “Thanks though.”   
  
“All right. Have a good day. I’ll be back later. And thanks for breakfast.” She sent a small smile in his direction.   
  
“Welcome,” he called out, “Will do. Be careful.” Derek knew if anyone could find trouble on a simple afternoon out it was his sister.   


_______

  
  
Cora sighed as she made her way towards downtown, walking at a brisk pace down the street. It was just after twelve and as happy as she was to see Derek she was glad to be out of the loft and away from her crazy if not loving brother. She glanced behind her, the apartment complex far enough in the distance that she could safely make the call she’d been waiting to make since she woke up that morning.   
  
Cora pulled her phone out of her back pocket and pressed two on her speed dial, bringing the phone to her ear and waiting for him to pick up, hoping she wasn’t catching him at a bad time.   
  
It wasn’t a bad time. He was laying on his hotel bed studying even though he had a headache from hell. But considering how few people had his number, he didn’t hesitate to answer. “Hey Cora,” he greeted. “Tell me you’re somewhere safe and far away from South America.”   
  
Cora rolled her eyes at Stiles’ words. “I’m in Beacon freaking Hills. Far enough for you?” She asked lifting her eyebrows despite the fact that he couldn’t see her. “And before you ask, I’m fine.”   
  
Stiles grinned and exhaled at the annoyance in her tone. If she sounded that ticked off? She was definitely fine. Good. At least something had gone right. “Very glad to hear that. I assume your brother knows you’re back by now?”   
  
“Obviously. I had to go to the loft, I had nowhere else to go.” She admitted as she continued down the road fingering the card in her pocket. “He’s glad I’m back.” Cora told him knowing Stiles wouldn’t be surprised.   
  
He paused at that, turning so he was laying on his back. “He’s your brother,” he said quietly. “Did you think he wouldn’t be glad?” His chest felt tight suddenly and he rubbed at it with one hand.   
  
Cora pursed her lips as she crossed the street. “No it’s not that,” she hesitated and then rolled her eyes at herself. “I just don’t fit in here. It’s Beacon Hills, Stiles, it’s like a bottomless pit. Derek is all gung ho about packs and what not and all I want to do is be left alone.” She replied with a huff.   
  
He shut his eyes, knowing he was the reason she was in the position she was in -- even if it had been for a good cause. “It _is_ safer even if you’re not a part of the pack,” he said gently.   
  
Cora glared at her phone, “Really? You too? Just because my brother plans on pledging his undying loyalty to your boy wolf best friend does not mean I’m going to.” She paused knowing her words were kind of harsh. But they were true. “Look Scott’s fine. He’s nice and everything, but...I left Beacon Hills for a reason. I just don’t think I can do this.” She told him as she crossed yet another street glancing both ways to make sure there weren’t any cars coming.   
  
Stiles sighed softly, rubbing at his temple with one hand. “I didn’t mean you had to join, Cora. I wasn’t even suggesting it.” Even if he thought it was definitely in her best interest. He wasn’t about to point that out, especially right now. “And I get why leaving Beacon Hills is...I just get it.” His voice was quiet.   
  
Cora groaned, “Look I didn’t mean to make you feel bad,” she responded, “I’m just...annoyed. I had to leave all my shit behind and now I need to go shopping. You know how I feel about shopping.” She told him, plus she still wasn’t crazy about the fact that her brother was apparently friendly enough with Lydia that she was at the loft, something she didn’t plan on mentioning to Stiles.   
  
“I’m sorry you have to go shopping.” A smile tugged at his mouth involuntarily. Cora enjoyed shopping about as much as _Stiles_ enjoyed getting his ass kicked. “Just...don’t do anything rash. Give it a few days, you know? Maybe it won’t be as bad as you think.”   
  
“You act like I have no self-control,” Cora mumbled into the phone. “I’m not going to do anything crazy...ier than normal.” She said with half a smile. “I’m just going to buy some stupid clothes, grab some food and sit around for a little bit to avoid my brother.”   
  
Stiles relaxed at her reassurance even though he kind of wanted to point out she’d once attacked an alpha werewolf and nearly died from it. Reminding people of their mistakes wasn’t high on his priority list, all things considered. “Good.” He was silent for a moment. “How are things there?”   
  
“Okay I guess, this is my first venture out of the loft since I’ve been back, but they seem fine.” Cora spotted the stores up ahead and she groaned pausing slightly near the corner not heading into the main part of the town just yet. “How are _you_?”   
  
People had a tendency to seem fine when they were anything but. But it didn’t stop him from hoping she was right. He wanted them all to be fine. _Needed_ them to be fine. “Good. That’s good,” he murmured, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “I’m all right. Kinda tired, I guess?” He hadn’t really been sleeping well the last few nights. Not that he ever slept _great_.   
  
Cora frowned, “Not sleeping well?” She asked quietly, “Nightmares?”   
  
Stiles held his breath for a minute. It wasn’t like it would be a surprise to her to hear confirmation of that. “Yeah. Not like...before but. Yeah.” His voice was hushed.   
  
Cora frowned as she leaned against the side of a building. “Are they bad?” She asked her voice still quiet, “You know I could always come visit you again.” She said with a grin.   
  
He smiled faintly. “That’d be nice but we’re hitting the road again in the morning,” he admitted quietly, avoiding her question. He figured that was enough of an answer in itself.   
  
Cora made a face, “Ah, I see.” She kicked at a pebble in front of her and sighed. “You’re doing alright though,” she commented, “Right? Any idea where you’re heading next?”   
  
“Yeah, I’m doing okay.” He only hesitated a moment. Because it was becoming his instinct to close down any kind of information in regards to himself. But this was Cora and he knew she wouldn’t try and track him down. “Canada. Not sure where in Canada yet, but.” He shrugged though she couldn’t see him. Morrell didn’t tend to give much more information than she felt was necessary.   
  
“I hear it’s cold up there,” Cora responded. “You know now that I’m back in Beacon Hills maybe you should consider coming through too,” she said lightly, “Just a thought.”   
  
“I’ll keep it in mind,” he told her, knowing he actually would even if he didn’t follow through. And he wouldn’t. He couldn’t.   
  
Cora nodded even though Stiles couldn’t see her, “Right.” she knew Stiles wasn’t going to come back. He wasn’t ready and Cora would never push because she understood what that was like. “Well, I should probably actually get this whole ridiculous shopping thing over with, but do a girl a favor, call when you get to the great white north,” she joked.   
  
“Will do,” he promised. That much he actually could and would do. If for no other reason than it was good to hear a friendly voice. Which was kind of weird because usually Cora wasn’t very friendly to people. He was just glad he was apparently an exception. “Good luck with the shopping, Tiny Wolf.”   
  
Cora glanced at the sky, “You’re lucky I like you,” she said in reference to the nickname he always used for her. Honestly she didn’t really mind it. Stiles was pretty much her only friend and she sort of liked that they had their own things just for each other. “I’ll talk to you soon.”   
  
Stiles couldn’t help the actual smile that touched his mouth at her words. “Take care of yourself,” he told her, adding silently, _take care of them, too._   
  
Cora ended the call and turned glancing at the center of town before letting out a heavy sigh. “Guess it’s time for shopping,” she mumbled while slipping her phone back into her pocket and moving forward.   
  
Just under a half hour later Cora practically burst from one of the stores, two bags in her hand, glare on her face. Of all the stores in the world she had to go into the one that actually had attentive sales associates. She was half terrified that the perky blonde helping her was going to offer to come into the dressing room with her to help her with trying things on.   
  
Cora shivered at the thought. If she hadn’t said it enough she _hated_ shopping. Her stomach growled and she glanced around spotting the coffee shop across the street. She’d grab a drink, and something sweet and head back to the loft then her excursion through town would be over...at least for the day. Cora shifted the bags in her hand and made her way across the street to the coffee shop.   
  
Isaac sat silently at one of the tables inside, tugging lightly at the scarf wrapped around his neck as he tried to focus on his history reading while he drank a cup of coffee. But he wasn’t really having any better luck with studying there than he had at the McCall household. There it had been too quiet. Here it was too loud, even if there were only a few other people scattered around the shop. But his senses perked when the door opened and he turned, blinking a couple of times as he caught sight of the familiar face. “Cora?”   
  
Cora heard her name and froze. She groaned mentally until she found the source of the voice. A hint of relief filled her. Sure she didn’t really know Isaac, but he had been a part of her brother’s pack before Scott’s and he wasn’t nearly as perky and optimistic as the teenage alpha.   
  
Cora took a few steps towards him sending him a hesitant half smile, “Hi Isaac.”   
  
He smiled back at her, rising to his feet. “I didn’t know you were back in town.” He motioned to the chair across from him if she wanted to sit down. “When did you get back?”   
  
Cora glanced at the seat figuring she might as well sit before stepping over and putting her bags down. “Yeah, it’s a pretty recent thing,” she paused as she sat down, “Last night actually. So...How are things?” She asked. Cora had never been particularly good at small talk, but she figured she could at least _try_.   
  
He wondered what had brought her back all of a sudden, but when she asked how things were, he shrugged a little and looked down. “Trying to do some homework. Not getting very far. History’s not really my thing.” Then again, neither was math or English or chemistry or...basically school in general with the exception of PE and lunch.   
  
Cora leaned forward and groaned, “God I hope my brother doesn’t expect me to re-enroll in Beacon Hills high.” She said before tilted her head to glance at what he was working on. “I’m not terrible at History,” Cora commented wondering why the hell she was still talking, “If you wanted a pointer or two I could probably help,” she said with a mildly disinterested shrug.   
  
“So you’re here to stay?” There was a hint of hopefulness in his voice. He shrugged at the offer of help though. “It’s just reading and memorizing crap I don’t care about. It’s not like any of it has relevance to life in Beacon Hills. You know?”   
  
Cora nodded in understanding, with their lives and what they dealt with high school seemed sort of like a bother. “School is pointless really,” she heard his hopeful tone and shifted in her seat. “Uh, maybe...probably. It’s all still kind of up in the air. I had to leave South America and well Beacon Hills was really the only place to come.” She admitted.   
  
Isaac looked at her for a moment, a troubled expression on his face for the briefest of moments. “Spanish hunters?” Sometimes he was kind of smart.   
  
Cora met his gaze and smirked, “Maybe.” She commented nodding towards the bags near her feet, “I had to leave right away and kind of left my stuff behind, which promoted this lovely trip downtown.” She replied.   
  
He nodded, glancing at the bags. “Shopping. Fun.” He grimaced.   
  
Cora made a face, “Sure and so is being tortured,” she quipped. “I don’t know why girls like shopping. It’s a pain the ass.” She told him as she glanced at the bags with disdain.   
  
He grinned at that. “Not a fan of it either. All done with it though?”   
  
“Not even a little and yes thankfully,” Cora said with half a smile. “I just needed some basics. Everything else I can steal from Derek,” she joked.   
  
Isaac nodded, glancing from her to his history book before closing it. “You want some food or something?”   
  
Cora glanced over at the counter and nodded, “Yeah, that’s actually why I came in here. I needed a drink and some food. Did you already eat?” She asked glancing at his cup, “Because I don’t want to bug you I can find my own table.” Cora said as she glanced around the fairly busy shop.   
  
“I had coffee.” He shrugged and rose to his feet. “I don’t mind the company.” And he really didn’t. Not when the company was Cora Hale anyway. Even if she was kind of scary.   
  
Cora followed his lead and stood leaving her bags on the floor. “Cool,” she said simply and gave him a slight grin as she moved towards the small line of people Isaac beside her. She was silent for a minute as she glanced over at him. “I’ve gotta say, I didn’t exactly expect to find you here of all places and studying.” The joked rolled out of her mouth and it took her a minute to realize that she didn’t know Isaac well and he might not knowing she was joking. Communication was so not her thing.   
  
Isaac glanced at her, too. “Yeah it’s not really my usual haunt,” he admitted. “But I couldn’t focus at the McCall’s because it was too quiet. Scott and Melissa are both at work.”   
  
Cora glanced at him and blinked, “I swear sometimes I forget people do that.” Though she’d been known to take the odd job here and there. Money was essential, but could also be won in a mean game of poker. “No job for you?” She asked as another person in front of them left with their order.   
  
He made a face. “Not for awhile, no. I used to dig graves.” Now he just buried people he loved in them.   
  
Cora watched him for a minute her gaze shifting away from his face momentarily as she tried to figure out what to say to that. She let her hand briefly brush near his arm as she spoke. “Jobs are overrated.” She shifted forward and looked back at him. “So...anything new in Beacon Hills?” She asked hoping that a change of subject would take that look off his face. Cora hadn’t meant to upset him.   
  
“Not really, no. Nothing bad, anyway. Thankfully.” Nothing bad was a nice change from _everything is terrible and keeps getting worse._ “Have you talked to Derek much?” It occurred to him that she might not even know everything that happened months before. That she might have no idea that Allison is dead, that Stiles is gone. Guilt prickled at him at the thought of the other teenager.   
  
Cora swallowed hard and this time she placed a hand on his arm. “I’ve talked to him enough.” She hesitated, “I’m sorry about Allison. I heard you two were close.” She replied before pulling her hand back. “The last time I talked to Derek you guys had just gotten Scott back from the hunters.” She explained quietly.   
  
Isaac’s chest felt tight and he nodded a little, glad that he didn’t have to be the one to break the news. Not that she and Allison had been friends or anything, but he still didn’t like uttering the words _she’s dead._ “Yeah. It was...that was a close call. Thanks for helping out,” he said, glad for the change in subject, the focus on Scott. Scott, who was still, thankfully, very much alive, and doing fine. At least physically.   
  
“Sure, anytime.” Cora said as they came up to the register. She wasn’t great with emotion and she wasn’t sure how to make Isaac feel better outside of changing the subject. She ordered an ice tea and a large chocolate donut. She glanced over her shoulder at Isaac, “Want anything?” She slipped the car out of her pocket and grinned, “Derek’s treat.”   
  
Isaac smirked at _that_ because no way he was going to pass up eating on Derek’s dime. They might have been getting along better lately, but he couldn’t help but still harbor some bitter feelings toward the elder Hale wolf. “Yeah, sure.” He ordered the same as she did, plus another coffee to boot and they returned to the table moments later.   
  
Cora chuckled at the grin on Isaac’s face. She got comfortable in her seat and took a bite of her donut chewing and swallowing before speaking. “You know I’ve gotta be honest, if I had to run into anyone while getting more crap, I’m sorta glad it was you and not anyone else.” She was already annoyed from running into Lydia last night at the loft she would have hated to bump into someone else from Scott’s pack.   
  
He perked up at that. “Yeah?” He stuffed a bite of donut in his mouth.   
  
Cora nodded, “Definitely.” She said without a doubt. She didn’t mind Isaac so much. Cora took another bite of her donut and then reached for her ice tea. “So, what are your plans for the day?” She asking her tone friendly, or as friendly as she could be.   
  
“Yeah, I don’t really make plans.” He shrugged. “So nothing. You?” He took a drink of coffee.   
  
Cora cocked her head to the side, “I don’t make plans either. I just figured that’s what normal people did,” she said with a shrug and a grin. She took another bite of her donut and leaned her arms on the table. “I’ll probably head back to the loft throw my stuff in Derek’s guest room and read or something.”   
  
“You wanna hang out? I’ll walk back with you,” Isaac offered.   
  
Cora glanced up from her glass thinking it over for a minute before shrugging. “Sure, why not. You don’t mind the walk?”   
  
“I don’t drive,” he said with a shrug. “So walking is good.”   
  
Cora smiled. “Cool,” she said again before glancing down and pulling her donut apart before taking another bite. Looked like she wasn’t so bad at the whole communication thing after all.   


______

  
  
Cora walked up the steps with Isaac beside her, phone out as she texted Stiles and nodded at the wolf next to her. “It was pretty nice in South America, before I was run off anyway.” She commented in response to his question. “Weather’s good, people leave you alone, and being there by myself isn’t so bad.” She added as she typed out her message to Stiles.   
  
_Everyone is doing okay. Scott’s working, his mom too. And apparently Scott’s mom and your dad are dating._   
  
Isaac glanced at her sideways as they headed up the steps toward Derek’s loft. “I didn’t really get a feel for the place. We just kinda grabbed Scott after you rescued him and came back,” he admitted. He hadn’t even seen her down there when they’d gone to Columbia.   
  
_Yeah, I knew that part. Been a long time coming if you ask me._   
  
Cora shook her head as her phone buzzed and glanced at Isaac. “Yeah, how’d things go when you guys got back? Derek didn’t give me too many details.” She replied as she typed out another message to Stiles.   
  
_I didn’t ask you...Kidding. I’m with Isaac right now. Ran into him at the coffee shop. Gonna hang out I guess._   
  
“It was rough for a couple days. He was in a lot of pain, but...you know. Werewolf healing, fortunately. He was completely fine after a couple of days. At least physically. It’s just...it was a lot on top of everything else.” Isaac sighed.   
  
_Yeah yeah. I’ll take that as my cue. Enjoy hanging out with Scarfy._   
  
Cora’s phone buzzed again and she snorted at the comment before slipping her phone back into her pocket and glancing at Isaac as they move up the last few stairs. “Yeah, that’s definitely one of the perks of being a werewolf. I’m really glad things turned out okay though.” She said honestly as she patted his arm and switched her bags further onto her arm.   
  
“Me too.” Because most things really didn’t turn out that well in Beacon Hills. Never had.   
  
Cora sent him half a smile as they reached the final landing. She shifted her bags in her hand again before reaching for the loft door. “Things being good are...good.” She commented as she slid the door open and stepped inside the loft taking a few steps before freezing in place her eyes widening as she spotted her brother on the couch with a half-naked redhead in his lap.   
  
Her bags dropped to the floor, anger sparking inside of her. “What the hell is going on?” She snapped, though with the clothes littering the floor near them she had a pretty good idea.   
  
Cora felt Isaac pause next to her as she shifted her gaze to him, his eyes just as wide as hers. Apparently Isaac hadn’t known about this either.   
  
Lydia’s head jerked around spotting Isaac and Cora. She pursed her lips and sighed as she leaned her body into Derek, providing herself with the slightest bit of coverage from Cora and Isaac’s gaze. “Asking you to go back out for another twenty minutes would probably be rude, right?” The mood was officially killed, but she refused to let Cora intimidate her especially while in a bit of a compromising position.   
  
Cora glanced back at them and glared at Lydia.   
  
Isaac, on the other hand, immediately whirled around so his back was to them. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Lydia or didn’t find her attractive, but they were friends and he didn’t really want to see her half naked. It was awkward. So. Awkward.   
  
Derek shifted slightly and pulled her shirt off the back of the couch, sliding it onto her and buttoning it up as he pursed his lips. It wasn’t often he was caught off guard, but he hadn’t even heard Cora and Isaac coming up the steps. Then again people were up and down the steps so often maybe he just didn’t register it.   
  
He gave Lydia an apologetic look.   
  
Lydia shifted back and then got up after Derek fixed her shirt, her hands pushing her skirt back into place, “My sister is out, he says, she won’t be back for a little while he says,” she mumbled the words knowing he could hear her. She wasn’t really annoyed, maybe a little, but not at Derek. He had no way of knowing Cora would be back. Lydia’s annoyance was probably because she wasn’t used to being caught off guard, like ever with anything.   
  
Cora walking in was bad enough, but Isaac was with her, which meant Scott was going to hear about this. And while she and Derek weren’t exactly hiding things they had pretty much agreed that what happened with them was their business and no one else’s.   
  
“ _His sister_ is right here, you know.” Cora said the irritation clear in her voice as her jaw clenched.   
  
“ _Cora,_ ” Derek said in exasperation.   
  
“Maybe I should...go,” Isaac said, interrupting any further discussion. This definitely felt like a family issue, and...Isaac wasn’t family by any means. Also the awkward was uncomfortable. And wow. Derek and Lydia. He hadn’t seen that coming. Usually they both only slept with people who were evil.   
  
Cora shook her head, “No,” she said directing the word at Isaac, “we’re going to hang out. This is my house too according to my brother; somewhere I should feel comfortable and welcome. A place that apparently is ripe with naked wh-”   
  
“Be very careful how you finish that sentence,” Lydia snapped cutting her off, “You might be Derek’s sister, but newsflash I don’t care.” She said while crossing her arms over her chest. “This is the second time you’ve basically said I have no right to be here. If Derek wants me to leave he can ask me to, otherwise you can take your snarky comments and shove them.” She told Cora pointedly.   
  
Isaac closed his eyes. This was just not going to end well.   
  
Derek rubbed a hand over his face. “We can _all_ stay,” he said firmly. “Just…” He looked at Lydia. “I just need to talk to my sister for a few minutes. Why don’t you and Isaac order pizza or something?” he suggested, rising to his feet.   
  
Lydia opened her mouth, but closed it a second later. She glanced at Isaac and sent him half a smile, “Come on, I’ll let you pick the pizza place, menus are in the kitchen,” she said as she started to move in that direction. Isaac hesitated for less than a second before following her across the room.   
  
Derek watched them go and then glanced at his sister. “Upstairs,” he said his tone calm as he nodded towards the stairs knowing it wouldn’t exactly give them privacy if Isaac wanted to eavesdrop, but Derek knew he probably wouldn’t.   
  
Cora rolled her eyes and headed for the stairs, jaw tightening as she made her way up the stairs behind Derek, annoyance and anger both flickering through her. Truthfully she couldn’t even pinpoint _why_ she disliked Lydia so much. Except that she’d been sleeping with Evil Twin number one even after he’d murdered Boyd.   
  
“I don’t _even_ want to know what the hell you’re thinking,” she informed him.   
  
Derek sighed once they finally made it upstairs. “Was that really necessary?” He asked, “I know you and Lydia don’t exactly get along, though I honestly have no clue why. You two barely know each other.” He didn’t know why Lydia disliked his sister, but he had a feeling it might have to do with a certain alpha’s best friend, though he didn’t even want to contemplate the how’s or why’s of that. “I’m sorry you had to see that.” Derek said finally.   
  
“There are so many reasons we don’t get along I couldn’t begin to list them all,” she responded with a grimace. “And yes, I’m sorry I had to see that too because I can’t _unsee_ it and Brain Bleach doesn’t actually exist.”   
  
Derek grunted. “Cut me some slack here Cora,” his exasperation was clear, “I was going to tell you,” which was probably true, considering the amount of time Lydia spent at the loft. “But you know how I feel about privacy and...things.” Derek said as he rested his arms against his chest.   
  
She paused at that. No way was she not going to take that opportunity when he presented it so well. “It’s something that runs in the family. So let’s make a rule. No prying into each other’s personal lives.”   
  
Derek narrowed his eyes not liking that as much as her just not prying into his life. “I guess that works, but maybe instead if we have a question about something, we just...ask.” He didn’t like promising he’d stay out of her personal life when he knew he probably wouldn’t. Cora was his baby sister and he wasn’t going to lie.   
  
Cora made a face. “Trust me when I say there’s nothing about what I just saw that I have questions about, Derek.” She moved over and sat down on her bed.   
  
“I didn’t mean about _that_.” Derek frowned at his sister, but stayed silent for a minute as he slipped his hands into his pockets. He hesitated, “Cora, you’re my sister and I love you. If you prefer I didn’t invite Lydia over while you’re here I can do that. Or I can just go to her house,” he paused trying to figure out how to explain things to his sister without jumping into a mess of issues he wasn’t comfortable talking about, some of which weren’t even his own to talk about. “I care about her.” He said quietly not getting any more specific than that.   
  
“It would help me out if you two could...not fight.” Derek would never ask Cora to be friends with someone she didn’t like, but honestly he didn’t think she’d dislike Lydia so much if she actually got to know the person behind the attitude she always gives everyone, not that Lydia would ever let Cora see that person. How did this become his life?   
  
She knew he didn’t mean it that way, but she was Cora, and Cora was sarcastic. It was part of why she and Stiles had actually, for the most part, gotten along fairly well. That and they both hid a lot of things from the other people around them.   
  
“I’m not going to ask you to do that. This is your place.” She shrugged. “But just give me a head’s up and I’ll get gone while she’s around.”   
  
Derek reached up and scratched the back of his neck. “She’s around a lot.” He stated figuring being up front was the best option to avoid another scene like the one downstairs. “But I will give you a heads up.” He told her. Derek was silent again from a minute before clearing his throat. “So, Isaac, run into him in town?” He asked keeping his tone conversational.   
  
_Oh good,_ she thought, rolling her eyes as she pulled clothes out of the bags she’d gotten from shopping. “Noted.” She fought to keep the annoyance out of her tone. “Yeah. Stopped to get lunch after shopping. He was working on homework.” She shrugged, not really thinking about it. “You bought his lunch too, by the way.”   
  
It was Derek’s turn to roll his eyes. “Of course I did,” he said lightly not the least bit angry. “I’m glad you two seem to be getting along,” he offered. It was a good start in getting her to join the pack.   
  
“Well, we did spend some time locked in a bank vault together,” she responded, glancing over at him with an arched eyebrows. “And he’s much less grating on my nerves than most people.”   
  
Derek nodded, “Right.” He pursed his lips, “I guess I should head back downstairs and let you put your stuff away,” he slipped his hands out of his pockets, “You’ll be down in a couple of minutes?” He asked making sure she didn’t plan on hiding up there for the rest of the night.   
  
“Actually if you just want to send Isaac up, that’d be great,” she told him, moving to the closet and grabbing some empty hangers. She’d come down when Lydia left.   
  
“Up here,” Derek pointed to the room, “Because you know there’s going to be food down there...in the living room.” He commented casually.   
  
“Yep. Good thing Isaac and I just ate lunch before we got here.” She smirked.   
  
Derek pursed his lips. He had a feeling his sister was purposefully baiting him, so he was going to take the high road and let her have her way...for now. “Fine, I’ll let him know. I need to talk to Lydia anyway.” He said fighting the urge to tell Cora to keep her door open. She was an adult and Isaac was still grieving for Allison. He had no reason to baby her.   
  
“Thank you,” she told him as she started hanging her clothes up on hangers and sliding them into the closet.   
  
Derek turned and headed out of her room with a sigh making his way downstairs. He spotted Isaac talking to Lydia near the kitchen and when their conversation paused and the other wolf looked at him he motioned behind him. “Cora said to go on up, she mentioned that you two ate already,” he told him while stepping off the last stair and walking into the main part of the room.   
  
Isaac glanced up, nodding a little and heading for the stairs. He felt like he should say _something_ to Derek about what happened, but what? Congratulations? Good for you? He shrugged and gave him the thumbs up before moving up the steps wordlessly.   
  
Lydia just shook her head at Isaac sometimes he was adorable and other times she wanted to push him off a roof. It varied. She glanced at Derek before walking over toward the coffee table where her purse was sitting and dropping her phone inside. “Everything alright?” She asked referring to his talk with Cora.   
  
Derek nodded, pursing his lips. “We just...caught her off guard,” he said carefully.   
  
Lydia nodded, “Yes, I gathered as much, with the screaming and anger.” She sighed lightly. “I should go. You’ve got Cora and Isaac here and I like to keep my awkward moments to a minimum of one per day.” She told him with the barest hint of humor in her tone despite the hint of anxiety building inside of her.   
  
“Lydia.” His voice was quiet. “She’ll come around. Just give her a few days to settle in and get used to being back and...getting used to everything. She didn’t want to be here at all.” He rested his hands on her shoulders.   
  
Lydia arched an eyebrow, “She won’t, but it’s fine. I’m used to it.” Cora didn’t think Lydia was good enough for Derek, and honestly she probably wasn’t. But that didn’t actually matter since things between her and Derek weren’t like that. Lydia hadn’t been enough to make _Stiles_ stay and he actually loved her. Probably not anymore, which she deserved if he didn’t, not that, that mattered either because she was angry with him. Furious.   
  
Lydia swallowed hard shoving thoughts of him aside and focusing on the situation at hand. “The last thing I want to do is cause trouble between you and your sister.” She was pretty much the only family Derek had left, Lydia didn’t count Peter.   
  
Derek didn’t count Peter, either. And he barely knew his nearly-grown cousin Malia. He wasn’t sure he could count her, for that matter. But the pack was his family, too. Including Lydia.   
  
“Cora and I are never going to see eye to eye on a lot,” he admitted with a slight shrug. “We’ll deal. It’s what we do. And I don’t want you to leave.”   
  
Lydia watched Derek for a minute before glancing towards the stairs. “He might mention this to Scott.” She replied quietly. “This pack is a worse gossip mill than teenage girls,” she told him matter-of-factly.   
  
“Considering there are teenage girls _in_ the pack…” He smiled a little, shifting closer to her. “And you know he’s going to find out eventually, one way or the other. We weren’t going to be able to keep it under wraps forever.”   
  
Lydia relaxed slightly and rested a hand on his arm while tilting her head to the side, “I’m hardly just any teenage girl and we probably could have tried harder. You’re going to need to get a bell for that girl.” She told him before considering Derek’s words. “But you’re not wrong.” Lydia knew Scott would find out eventually, but a part of her was worried about how he’d take it after everything. “I guess I just worry how that conversation will go, how to explain things,” she told him with a shrug.   
  
“It’s Scott. I don’t think he’s gonna push too much for answers. It’s just not who he is.” He kissed her forehead and moved to pour himself a cup of coffee.   
  
Lydia watched him go before moving over to the couch. He was probably right, though she didn’t plan on telling him that. She’d already told him he wasn’t wrong and that fell into pretty much the same category as being right. She dropped down on the couch, “Can you get me some water while you're in there?” She asked before lifting her legs on the couch and getting comfortable.   
  
Lydia’s gaze shifted towards the stairs again at the sound of light laughter coming from Isaac. Maybe Cora being back wouldn’t be _entirely_ terrible after all.


End file.
